The New
by The Silver-Eyed Malfoy
Summary: She is new, now will he be?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**A/N~ hello so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It will be Draco/OC. sorry if their are any major loopholes or goes against HP. obviously they might be a little OOC at sometime. please bare with me. ENJOY!**

* * *

She knew she was different. Her whole life she was different, so this should be easy in comparison, right? I mean, how hard can it be going to a new school….that's in England? She frowned to herself. _Very hard _

As long as she could remember she had been the odd one, because Darby Cevansie was a witch. When she received her letter from Lexington Academy of the Magical Arts she had been ecstatic. She had been 11 at the time.

Even though she was a pureblood, she saw herself as a muggle her whole life. All of her best friends had been muggles to her knowledge. Stephanie, Deanna, Katie, and Darby had all practically been raised together. They had stuck together always, and had a ton of fun. So when she found out that they too were Witches and had also been invited to study at Lexington Academy, she had been stunned. Apparently they were all muggle-borns. So naturally when the start of school had rolled around the girls headed off arm-in-arm as happy as they could be, ready to learn all about the magic they possessed.

The quartet lived in muggle Atlanta, in the U.S. And the fact that Lexington was located on an island in the Gulf of Mexico made the voyage a rather long one. As the years passed Darby grew to be one of the most brilliant witched the U.S had ever seen. She had all the guys fawning over her and quite enjoyed to tease them, for she had long beautiful strawberry-blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, green eyes that were so exquisite because of their uniqueness of the bronze colored flakes in them, and a face that could make any man swoon. On the train to school every year Darby and her friends would all take their turns picking out the boy that would steal their heart for the year and they would chatter about useless things until they arrived.

On her sixteenth birthday she had received a letter. Her snowy owl Aphrodite has swooped in through her window and landed gracefully on her bed, stuck her leg out and hooted alerting Darby of her presence. When Darby had given Aphrodite her biscuit and removed the letter she flew up to her perch and proceeded to take a nap. _Funny _she thought. The letter was from no one she knew and it had come from England. London to be exact. When she opened it up and read it she was in total awe. It was claiming to be from her real parents, who too were purebloods, and that they wanted her to come live with them. _Demanded is more like it_ she added mentally. They also said she could finish her 5th year out at Lexington and come during the summer, then when the time came she would start her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _What a funny name for a school_ she thought.

The fact that she had always wanted to go to England had her see this as an adventure. After many careful explanations and tearful farewells when June had rolled around, Darby set off for London.

* * *

**A/N~ Dont you just love authors notes!!?!I DO! ok, so here is part one. i hope you like it. it will get better and longer, soon *crosses fingers*. Review pretty pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cevansie Manor

A/N~ hello! So this is Chapter 2. It took me so long to update, but purely because I was sacred (pathetic huh) I mean you cant hate it if its not posted. But I sucked it up and finished it. Also I need a Beta. So if you would like to, PLEASE let me know! Anyways… On with the show!

________________________________________________________________________

The explanation had been simple enough. With the You-Know-Who on the rise, the Cevansies couldn't bear to watch their only heir and child die. So they devised a plan, Darby was to be raised as a witch in America with her biological father, Arlin's, brother and his wife. After her 16th birthday she would return to England to live with her true parents and would then attend Hogwarts.

Darby quickly realized that her parents were not just purebloods; they were one of the elite purebloods. They could easily buy and support all of England if they wanted to, and this revelation was a bit of a culture shock for the young witch. She hadn't been poor by any means in America, but this was a whole new level.

Her mother Genevieve had gotten around to telling her they were going to have a ball in her name. She was to be treated like the Cevansie she was, which meant pure decadence. After her mom had introduced her to the house elf Tollie, she had her show Darby to her room.

After the long walk to the 5th floor of the manor Tollie came to a halt. "Miss, this is your room. I hope you enjoy it miss." The door gently swung open and what Darby beheld left her mouth agape. A room lavished in silver and various hues of grey. _My favorite colors_ she thought to herself. It was the most beautiful thing to witness. The room that could have easily been the size of a middle-class home, and had a huge plush looking round bed in the center. It was adorned with huge fluffy pillows of a charcoal shade and a comforter in an eye-catching silver. The drapes were in the same tones as the bedding, and around the room were various chairs and décor of different complimenting shades.

It was the most elegant thing Darby had ever seen. She strolled across the room, to the bathroom which was also a smoky gray but with sapphire blue accessories. _My second favorite color _she thought to herself again. The whole thing was sheer luxury and perfection. The whole area, bedroom included was in a tasteful classic design that suited her personality to the tee.

She spotted a door on the wall in her new bathroom. She walked past the gigantic tub that was calling her name, along with the mountains of bubbles and soaps along the sides. When she finally got to the door she stopped, curious to what was behind it. She slowly opened the door and heard a loud _Pop _Darby then noticed the adorable little house elf standing in front of her. "Miss, this is your closet, it has every thing in it. From your nightwear to your dress robes and all your muggle-clothing of different types." Tollie informed her. "Your jewels and shoes are in here to, and if you cannot find exactly what you want just call Tollie and she will come right away to get you exactly what you want, alight miss."

By now Darby was only half listening to what her darling house-elf was saying she was to busy gaping at her new wardrobe. When she recovered she told Tollie she could stay if she wanted to, because to Darby it was quite obvious the love the little elf had for the clothes and whatnot. The young witch decided to look cursorily through her immense closet/ own personal mall.

She fingered the fabrics softly, letting each soothe her war-torn insides. On the outside, Darby had always been able to mask her internal feelings; she could stomach pain and heartbreak better than any 16 year old should. Her friend Deanna had once told her about a quote that fit her perfectly, but for the time it had escaped her mind. While she tried to smother her mind that had gone off on a tangent she had not approved of, she returned her attention to the beautiful violet sundress she was holding. She then turned her attention to the shoes that inhabited the room. Thousands of shoes were on rows and rows of shelves. Every pair of shoes from stilettos to gladiator sandals in every shade imaginable, Darby loved shoes but wasn't always the most reliable on her feet, some would call her clumsy, she called it motionally challenged. Luckily she had found a balance spell that would allow her to wear even the most spiked stiletto. A Cheshire style grin crept across her face; she absolutely could not wait to play "dress-up" in here. Next she went over to what Tollie had said to be the jewels. Darby's jaw dropped at the sight she beheld. Diamond tiaras, pearl earrings, opal pendants that lay on solid platinum chains, these are only some of the treasure that the green eyes took in. Every precious stone Darby knew of resided in the glass container, and even some she did not know of. Like the rest of her knew life here at the Cevansie Manor, this was grandiose.

She had Tollie show her the rest of her new dressing room, and she departed to look around her room a little more.

That night after an afternoon long exploring of the manor a bath in her new luxurious bathtub was in order for Darby. She filled up the tub with steaming hot water, and then she poured in some muggle bubbles (her parents had known exactly what to stock her room and all its attached rooms with.) The bubbled were of her favorite perfume; Coco Mademoiselle By: Chanel. Her senses were assailed by the intoxicating fragrance, and she mentally slipped into oblivion. The warm calmed her.

Her mind was filled with one thought…. Hogwarts. She was going to be different. The American. The one with the killer good looks and the unwavering witty personality. The Mental mess on the inside, but the in your face rock on the outside. She knew she could handle it with her friends, but they were miles away over a huge body of water probably spending the night together gossiping and talking about the latest guy.

She missed her friends so badly. Katie's hilariousness, Deanna's randomness that rivaled her own, and Stephanie's ability to always know what is wrong and how make it better. The night before Darby left, the group had spent one last night together in the magic tree house that grew in size as they did over the years. In there sacred place they had devised a plan, they were going to all come visit her at different points in the year (and maybe meet some British studs). Stephanie was going to come first, right around the time of Darby's homecoming ball. They would party together. Katie would come around Christmas and Deanna around spring. The group would all reunite at the Cevansie Manor in the summer, and it would be like old times… hopefully.

Darby quickly washed and jumped out of the now lukewarm water and dried off. She walked into the immense closet and after a 10-minute search found the nightwear. She found the most beautiful nightgown of rich purple silk that come down to her knee and had a V-neck. It was rimmed in a cream lace and it was very alluring but modest. Darby's guilty pleasure was cute sleeping outfits; I mean it wasn't as if anyone was going to see them anyways. She padded barefoot back into her bedroom with her semi-dry hair twisted into a bun on top of her head. She crawled into her plump bed and snapped her fingers; her favorite classical music song started playing. She was thrilled to learn this trick while she was touring the house this afternoon. She floated into her dreams with the lovely sound of Clair de Lune filling the air.

Ok! So… it would really mean a lot if you reviewed. I want to know how people feel about this. This is my first story, story if you understand that. So yep, there you go! I hope to update soon next time. BYE!

~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy


	3. Packing

OK so chapter 3. SUPER SHORT!!!!! but it was done in Computer class today, we had a sub. and this is what came out of it. i still need a beta (and my new pink beta fish named Jives will not do) , because as of now, 0 non-me proof reading is going on. Also, in all honesty i am getting depressed, i am getting no reviews and the one loyal one i do get makes my day so **andread08 **thanks so much!!!!!!!!

* * *

The morning was spent packing her trunk. Scurrying around her beloved room in search for any books that were spread about, clothes that had to be packed, and accessories and shoes to top it all off.

As Darby walked her room again she found yet another box of quills underneath her silver cushion chair. She hurried and put in her thankfully enlarged trunk. Satisfied with her job she carefully laid her unmarked black robes on top, she was worried about what house she would be sorted into. Hopefully either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but she also knew that Ravenclaw would be a wise option also. She closed her trunk with a CLICK and strode off towards her closet to get ready for the day.

She slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, she wasn't a vain one, but Darby knew what fit her best and made her look amazing. She was in the mood to wear green but she didn't want to wear a color that was corresponding with a house. She didn't want to be thought to have allies with anyone in particular, so she picked a neutral school color. Cream. It was a quarter length cashmere sweater that cut low enough to entice but not to be presumptuous. With a pair of diamond studs and her intricate pure silver bracelet that she wore at all times, and a pair of chocolate brown ballet flats in her hands she went into her bathroom to finish up. A little makeup that made her eyes pop and a low ponytail that went down her back with her bangs wavy down the side of her face, she was complete.

At that moment she heard a hoot echo from her room and she skipped towards the sound to see who's owl it was.

* * *

Not much to say, but yeah. Review please i beg, i plead!!!!! one word even!!! i have plans but ideas help!!!!!!!

so, Bonne Nuit Ma Cherie(s)

~~ Silver-Eyed Malfoy


	4. Olipher

Chapter 4 ~ The long trip ahead

She squealed in delight when she saw the owl that was now perched next to her own. Small body, brown with a slightly orange wing from a 3rd year spell gone wrong, adorable as can be. It was Olipher, Katie's owl. Olipher just now noticed Darby and swooped over and landed on her shoulder. With one hand she removed the slightly banged up letter from his foot and stroked his oddly colored feathers with the other.

Turning just in time when she heard a knock at the door, she saw her mother waltz in looking quite beautiful. She had hair that was the almost exact shade as her daughters, her eyes were full of a youthful light. In her day Genevieve had been in Ravenclaw, wise beyond her years, and she still liked to show her house pride. With much persuasion from her daughter she wore muggle clothes, jeans with a blue blouse and a bronze necklace that would make Rowena Ravenclaw proud.

By now, Olipher had flown back to the perch were Aphrodite was. They always seemed to be good friends, well as good as friends as owls could be.

"Lets talk." Her mothers vioce had a very subtle hint of french in it, just enough to be able to tell that she was French but not enough to change her perfect English articulation. Darby just patted the deep purple chair that was a recent addition to her room. "I have something I want to tell you Darby." There was a undefined dramatic pause that hung in the air, neither full of tension or akward but not warm and fuzzy either. The younger of the two women eyes widened in antcipation. "You are part veela. Just like me. Which is why when ever we leave the house you have every bloody male staring at you jaws wide open."

Darby's mouth just formed an "O" shape and sat there dazzed. There is no way she could be a veela, or at least part veela. Sure, she always had guys staring at her, and she always seemed to have a perfect body (no matter how many twinkies she was dared to eat). After a few moments she rebounded and was smiling. She hugged her mom as happily as could be. She could take this, it wasnt bad, it could have been alot worse. She could have been a it could be quite fun. This new peice of knowledge filled her with a sense of power and excitement. I meant that she probably wouldnt be outcasted at Hogwarts.... HOGWARTS!!

"MOM!! I'M GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!!!! WE NEED TO GO NOW!!" In a quick sprint she ran into her closet and grabbed a large leather bag, it was black with a buckle with the Cevansie crest on it. "Hey mom, will you please shrink these for me?" "Of course love." Witha quick nonverbal spell the entirity of Darby's things that where accompining her shrunk and fit inside her purse.

The letter was almost forgotten but when she heard Olipher hoot and fly out the window she grabbed in and stuck in her purse with the rest of her stuff. So with her bag and Aphrodite's cage in hand she and her mom ( for her dad was at work) flooed to Platform 9 3/4.

* * *

HAHA! YES!! I finished another chapter!!! WOOHOO! Please review!!

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


End file.
